


Unlikely friends

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night when you walked through the streets of New York. On your way home, you suddenly stopped at the entrance of a back alley. You could here loud noises, like someone was fighting. The reasonable thing to do, would have been to keep walking but something drew you in. You walked through the alley until it opened into a wider area.

You saw a girl with red flaming hair and a blond boy. They were up against some kind of monstrous thing. The boy stabbed it in the head and it crumpled before vanishing into thin air.

You just stood there, staring at them not able to move from the sight. They finally noticed you and turned in your direction.

“There’s a girl staring at us, Jace.” She said to the boy next to her.

“She’s a mundane, probably looking at something else. We have to move Clary. Where’s Raphael?”

“Right here.” Another voice said.

A pale boy with black hair came into view. He looked at you for a moment, before returning his attention back to the others, ignoring you like the rest.

“I can hear you perfectly, you know. Don’t pretend I’m invisible.” You finally said, getting fed up with their attitude.

All 3 heads spun around in shock, like they really noticed you for the first time.

“I do think she can see us.” The girl said.

“Just kill her then.”

“We don’t kill mundanes, Raphael. It’s against the law.”

Getting killed wasn’t very high on your list of things you wanted to do tonight, so you slowly moved away, keeping your eyes on them while they argued.

Your back suddenly hit something and at first you thought you had moved into a wall. But then someone was holding you by the wrist and kept you in place, unable to move. You turned your head around looking into the eyes of the boy, who only seconds ago had been standing in front of you with the others.

“Let go of me!” You yelled, struggling against his grip on you but he was too strong.

His had came a little closer to your neck and he took a deep breath, “And stop smelling me you creep.”

He laughed a little at your remark and just said, “Sorry, I hadn’t had dinner yet.”

You heard a growl, coming from somewhere behind you. Clary and Jace, you had picked up their names earlier, ran towards you.

“Get her out of here!” Jace yelled.

The boy next to you groaned but pulled you by the arm with him and started running. Around the next corner he stopped and frowned at you.

“Can you be any slower, mundane?” He said annoyed.

“Well excuse me, Flash.”

He raised and eyebrow at you but decided it wasn’t worth his time and just threw you over his shoulder, running away so quickly you couldn’t follow his movements.

When he let you down, you stood in front of an old, closed hotel. You took in your surroundings. The area looked familiar and you roughly knew which part of New York this was.

“You don’t look too distressed by what’s going on.” Raphael said.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

He watched you, a bit curious when you had answered.

“How long have you been able to see the shadow world?”

You looked sceptical at the term ’shadow world’ but you knew what he meant.

“Ever since I was a kid but I quickly learned that telling your parents the nice cashier lady is changing into a horrible monster or the neighbour kid is a big dog is not a good idea.”

“You probably shouldn’t refer to them as ‘dogs’ they don’t like that. I can tell you from experience.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. So anyway, how old are you vampire?” You asked him. He looked like a boy but you were pretty certain that’s not what he really was.

“Oh? Quite observant.”

“You smelled me earlier, so you’re either a vampire or a cannibal and I really hope you just like my blood and not everything else as well.” You waited a moment before saying, “You didn’t gave me an answer.”

“I’m probably older than you are.” He simply said.

“Well, that’s an accurate answer.”

“It’s the answer you get and now shut up you’re damn annoying.”

After you stood in silence for a while, Clary and Jace finnaly showed up.

“Did you kill the demon?” Raphael asked.

“No he got away.”

“Great, here take your mundane. I helped you but now I’m out.” Raphael said and shoved you towards the other two.

“We have to go back to the institute, we can’t take her there.”

They did it again. Talking like you weren’t even there or just some toy you hand around as you please.

“Perfect, if he doesn’t want me and you don’t either I’m just gonna go back home now. I was definitely not a pleasure to meet you.” You told them.

“You can’t, the demon saw you, you might be in danger.” Jace said and looked at Raphael.

“No. I know what you’re implying. She’s not staying here.” He said in a pissed tone.

“She has to stay somewhere safe.”

“And you think letting her stay with a bunch of vampires is the best place for a mundane?” Raphael asked, “Even I think that’s a terrible idea.”

In the end the two went back alone and you were left alone with a furious looking vampire. He went to the door and opened it.

“Welcome to the Hotel Dumort.”


	2. Chapter 2

From the outside Hotel Dumort looked like an old run down building. That impression however, quickly changed as you walked out of the elevator and into a room that could rival any luxury suite.

You had just entered when a bunch of people appeared out of nowhere. Not people really, vampires you knew. They didn’t ‘appear’ either, they were just to quick to follow with your eyes. Not the friendly looking kind, really.

“Leave her.” Raphael said to them, “She’s with me.”

They stepped back a bit but did not look happy with this outcome. Raphael took you by the and dragged you away. He opened a door and shoved you in.

“Stay here, do not come out, do not wander around and don’t make any noise in general, just pretend you’re not here. We should have no problems then. Understood?”

“Am I allowed to breath?” You said annoyed, rolling your eyes at him.

“If you must, just do it in your room.” He answered and slammed the door shut behind him.

Your night had started out pretty ordinary, like every night. But you just had to follow the weird noises, hadn’t you? It’s true what they say 'curiosity killed the cat’. You were brought here to be safe but how safe could you really feel surrounded by blood sucking vampires who saw you as nothing more than a food source. And Raphael was just plainly rude which didn’t help to assure your safety.

When Raphael entered the living room the next day after waking up, he walked in on an unusual sight. Something he hadn’t quite expected.

“You can’t be serious ..” He mumbled to himself, adding a little louder, “What is going on here?!

You sat together with some vampires, playing card games and laughing. Not a care in the world.

"We’re playing some games.” You said cheerfully.

“Yes that I can see, I’m just not sure why exactly. You’re not supposed to babysit her, she’s just here because these shadowhunters dumped her on me!” He told them, “And you, didn’t I tell you to stay in your room. Do you have some kind of death wish mundie.”

“Do you have to call me that every time? My name is Y/N, you know. I’m not walking around calling everyone 'vampire’ either - besides what did you expect? I’m not staying in that room the whole time it’s boring me to death.” You replied.

“I have a quicker way of bringing you to your death, believe me. My point is you should listen to me.” He said frustrated.

“Oh but I did listen. I just wasn’t following your orders.”

“First Simon and now THIS…” He pointed in your direction, “I don’t deserve all that.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen..” You whispered.

“I can hear you perfectly even when you whisper Y/N.” He answered, saying your name mockingly.

The second it got dark outside Raphael had taken you and went on his way to the institute. Most likely to get rid of you once and for all. Not that you would protest, he wasn’t the most terrific conversationalist. He was a mean ass really.

“Watch out!” He suddenly screamed and pushed you away. You only had time to look at a big claw coming through the air before you hit the ground. It had missed you but only by a few centimeters. Raphael hadn’t been so lucky, the demon had slashed him across the back. You didn’t know what got into you but you picked up a stone throwing it at the demon. He turned his attention to you and started coming your way. You hadn’t thought that far ahead. You ran away as fast as you could but in the end he caught up to you. It was ready to kill you, when someone smashed into it making it loose its balance. The demon wasn’t one for an open, fair fight so it retreated like last time.

“Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking.” Raphael furiously said.

“Well you didn’t look like you were in a condition to fight it back there.”

“I was fine it just surprised me.”

“That’s not what I saw.”

“I don’t need you to save me!”

“Fine, don’t worry I won’t do it again.” You said.

“Good cause neither will I.”

“Perfect.”

“Seriously what is it with your people and ruining my jackets?” He said and sighed exaggerated.


	3. Chapter 3

“You are a particular obnoxious house guest.” Raphael says.  
You had started fidgeting around with everything in your reach.  
“You’re an awful host.”  
“Yes, yes - would you just please set that down. I can’t stand it when people play around with expensive things.”  
You set the old looking vase down in its place.  
“Since you asked so nicely.” You say sarcastically.  
After the demon had attacked you went back to the hotel. Jace had come by later and you told him what had happened. He argued with Raphael for a while but in the end he won. They decided to let you stay at the hotel and after almost being killed by a demon you weren’t keen to protest. The accident had unnerved you, so you kept pacing around, much to the annoyance of Raphael.  
“Sit down.”  
“I’m nervous.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Well, I do.”  
He walks over to a TV and switches it on. He pushes you down on the couch. Sitting down beside you, he goes through the channels with a grumpy face. He’s obviuosly not a TV guy.  
“What about that one?” You ask.  
“No. I’m not going to watch a horrible movie adaption of a perfect book.”  
“Not all book adaptions are terrible.”  
He shoots you a glare and makes a face as if you just said the most horrific thing in existence.  
Eventually he found something he liked. His distraction had worked because you didn’t feels so nervous anymore.

When you get up the next morning, you decide to look a bit around the hotel. If you had to stay here, you could as well get to know the place. You quietly go to Raphaels room. You don’t get the chance to peek in the room of a vampire everyday, after all. He’ll most likely be asleep anyway.  
You didn’t know what you had expected, maybe blood splatterd aroung everywhere or 20 sacrificial virgins. The room looked pretty normal though.  
“What do you think you’re doing in here, mundie?”  
The voice startled you and you almost fell over when you bumped into a chair behind you.  
“Uh, just…you know…exploring.”  
Raphael raises an eyebrow and looks at you, not pleased at all.  
“You just can’t stop causing trouble, even for one day.” He says annoyed.  
“Why are you such an ass?” The words come out before you can think twice.  
“Everybody has to excel at something, right?”  
Your eyes wander around the room a bit more. You spot something that catches your interest.  
“What’s that?”  
“Nothing.” He tries to stop you but it’s too late.  
“So the classy vampire likes to play video games in his free time?” You say with a grin.  
“Come here.”  
“Why?”  
“Just come here.”  
“No you’re gonna hit me.”  
“Damn right I will.”  
“That’s a legit option or we could just play some games?”  
“Fine if you promise to keep quiet about this. I don’t need Simon hanging around here all day.”

“You’re cheating.” Raphael says angrily.  
“Oh don’t be a sour looser.” You answer and laugh.  
You had stayed with Raphael for almost half the day. You hadn’t even realized how late it was already. Strangely enough the guy could be fun to be around, if he wasn’t being a mean little shit. Which he was most of the time.  
“One more time!”  
“You already lost like 20 times.”  
“That was just luck.”  
“Oh please, you just suck.”  
You ended up playing a few more rounds, which he all lost, being very pissed about it.

“So tell me something about the shadow world, demons, vampires. What exactlly is going on in the world? And what’s your problems with ‘mundans’?” You ask Raphael when you’re sitting together in the living room.  
“You mundanes are nosy, annoying little brats…” He says, “…and apparently good at videos games.” He adds, whispering.  
“I can hear you even when you’re whispering, Raphae.” You say mockingly, using the same line he did before.  
He answers all your questions, despite his annoyed looks and occasional eye rolls. You’ve had always been able to see the shadow world but hearing all about it and understanding what was really going on around you, was something else and relly interesting.  
“So why are vampires and werewolfs not getting along?” You ask.  
“It`’s just one of these things.”  
“That’s awfully vague.”  
“Yep.”  
“Is this one of those romeo and juliet things, where there’s a feud going on for so long nobody really remembers why?”  
“That’s an odd comparison but I guess not entirely wrong.”  
You talked like that for a while longer before going to bed that night.


End file.
